Umbrella
by Linani
Summary: After graduation their friendship grew stronger. They’ve been friends in High School but they’ve never been that close. GabriellaSharpay BFFFic with some Troyella. Songfic to Rihannas Umbrella


**Hey everyone.**

**I'm from Germany and my English is not perfect, but I hope there are not too much mistakes in it and you can enjoy my story.**

**Please Read and Review.**

Gabriella knocked at her door for the hundreth time. She must be there… Sharpay… I need you 

She was desperate. She saw the break up coming but it still hurts.

Troy and Gabriella have been a couple since High School and during college. But in the last weeks they distanced themselves from each other more and more.

It wasn't possible for them to stay together and she knew it. They both wanted it. It was better this way, she knew. But it hurts.

Sharpay openened the door. "WHAT?"

She must've been in the shower because she was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel in her hair.

Gabriella was even crying harder now.

Instantly the blonde knew what finally had happened. Everyone knew it was coming. They couldn't stay together even though they of course had still this strong feelings for each other.

Sharpay embraced her friend in a hug and then brought her into the house.

Zeke sat on the sofa watching football and immediatley disappeared when he saw the two women. He never opened the door. Most of the people came to see Sharpay but if he had knewn it's been Gabriella he had opened it.

Gabriella needed her best friend now all for herself and he understood this.

Gabriella put a pillow to her stomach while Sharpay walked into the bedroom to change. She came back in some Jeans, with still wet hair and some chocolate.

The brunette stopped crying. There was no need for both of them to say something.

Sharpay just laid an arm around Gabriella shoulders and pulled her to her side. Silent tears were now falling down Gabriellas cheeks and Sharpay softly began to sing.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because _

Gabriella instantly smiled through her tears. She hated that song and so does Sharpay. But it also reflected perfectly Sharpays feelings for her best friend and it was just the right thing Gabriella needed to hear now. _  
_  
_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

After graduation their friendship grew stronger. They've been friends in High School but they've never been that close. They shared everything. When Sharpay found out she's pregnant a few weeks ago it was Gabriella who accompanied her to the gynecologist because Zeke had to work.

Sharpay was the first one to know Gabriellas relationship with Troy is going downhill and now she was the first one to know it's over.

But she also knew that Gabriella still loved Troy and that Troy probably still loved Gabby. But sometime two people just can't stay together even if there's love.

Gabriella joined Sharpay in the second verse and both women sang softly this stupid song.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because .._

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Gabriella had no words to describe her friendship with Sharpay. They were like sisters… just closer to each other. Even when Gabriella was on a business trip somewhere in the country and Sharpay felt bad, Gabriella knew and called her.

Ryan sometimes made jokes about Gabriella being Sharpays twin instead of himself, because he never feels what Sharpay feels.

They needed no words to understand what's up with the other one.

_You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because .._

When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining   
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)   
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me... 

They didn't talk. They just sat there in silence when there was a knock on the door.

Sharpay stand up and opened the door just to face Troy.

"She's here, right?"

Sharpay just nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"I don't know Troy."

"Listen. I knew we both saw this coming and we both didn't do anything against it, but…"

"No Troy. That's wrong." She interupted him. "She tried to do something. But you didn't want her to do something. So what do you want?"

"I love her!" he paused and looked at Sharpay. But that was not enough to let him in.

"I need her!"

"You think of that pretty late."

"Sharpay… please!" he begged.

The blonde sighed and let him in.

Gabriella knew who was at the door. And she knew Sharpay would let him in. What should she do? She wanted him back but it wasn't that easy.

Troy sat down beside her and didn't face her. Sharpay was in the kitchen with Zeke, where she was close to Gabriella when she needed her. And where Zeke was close enough to appear and punch Troy right in the face in case he said something that would Gabriella make feel worse.

But Troy didn't say anything. He just started to sing.

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Gabriella smiled. Maybe they had a chance. But she needed time. And there still was Sharpay with her to stand by her side.


End file.
